


愛情輝煌燦爛

by SeijiShun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tony東想西想, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 作者完全不後悔, 超級夫夫放閃抱抱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: Tony可能有點迷戀Steve的氣味。真的只有一點點而已。





	愛情輝煌燦爛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [many-splendored thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499396) by [girl0nfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl0nfire/pseuds/girl0nfire). 



 

  
  
就像他常在星期天早晨時所做的一樣，Tony會想像如果他不是天才的話，人生會變得怎麼樣。  
  
          
  
他悄悄地從床上滑出去，撈起了看到的第一樣東西──Steve昨晚留下的西裝襯衫──套了上去，然後將衣領拉得更近一些，只有一下下，去磨蹭Steve的古龍水味道。Tony慢慢地晃到廚房，揉了揉雙眼讓自己清醒一點之後想著那可憐、平凡的Tony Stark會做些甚麼。  
  
  
比如說，如果Tony Stark是個充滿文學氣息的人，也許他會將他的生命投入在撰寫有關Steve Rogers的味道聞起來如何的詩文上；把那種肉麻愛情故事會用的詭異希臘風格的用詞──像是 _令人陶醉的_ 或是 _銷魂的_ ，用在大量的隱喻裡，把Steve比喻成一座具有高低起伏、十分有男子氣概的花園，或是其他甚麼的。  
  
換個想法好了，Tony在準備為自己倒一杯咖啡的時候想著， _這世界有可能會是個更好也更美麗的地方是因為Tony Stark並不是個充滿文學氣息的人。_  
  
  
將馬克杯放在咖啡機底下，Tony按了一連串的按鈕用來裝滿他的義大利烘培咖啡。指尖慢慢地在吧檯上來回敲擊著，他在心裡默默地感謝那唯一讓他對詩歌有興趣的東西就是藏在詩歌裡抑揚格五音步(Iambic pentameter)後的數學規律，以及一位來自Nantucket有著無比魅力的女孩子罷了。  
  
  
  
“叮”的一聲響起之後，Tony從咖啡機下拿回了他的馬克杯，接著轉身離開了廚房。走回臥室的途中，他將自己的鼻子埋進了從馬克杯冉冉升起的熱氣之中，然後深吸了一口那豐富的氣味設法讓他的腦子開始運作一點。終於在所有的引擎都開始運轉之後，Tony轉回到了他那原本在吸入咖啡因之前的一系列想法；Steve，或者更準確點，他聞起來是多麼的 _美好_ 。  
  
  
對於一個感官相當敏銳的人來說，Tony一直都和氣味有著特殊的關係，他發現它們對於在回憶事物上而言是個很好的依靠，一種當他忙著把大部份的精力都放在計算方程式或其他東西而沒專注於現實的時候常用的把戲。而因為這樣，Tony有很多喜愛的氣味──那些能讓他想起陳舊、美好的回憶或是帶他回到他所銘記的地方與時光的都是。  
  
  
  
就如同機油的氣味是如何每次都能喚醒他那時在MIT因為第一次的期末考而不眠不休了三個晚上就為了能及時完成Dummy。他已經把那機器人拆開又組裝回去到他都數不清楚的次數了，但每次都會有地方出問題──機械手臂沒辦法順利地旋轉360度，或是它的輪軸不停地卡在一起（不然你以為那傻不隆咚的機器人是怎麼得到它的名字的？）。  
最後，在一個位於主馬達裡輸送帶上的微小調整、少量的機油以及一次用螺絲起子敲打機體的完美時機後，Dummy終於啟動並且開始運作了。倘若他閉上雙眼，Tony還是能記起當他灌下放置過久的咖啡，然後把Dummy送到他早上7:15的機器人學課程時，那流進他累到不行的眼裡的汗還有卡在衣服上的油漬。  
  
  
  
又或是那溫暖甜蜜的新皮革味 _依舊_ 能夠帶他一路回到他買過的第一輛車的駕駛座上，一輛1985 Alfa Romeo Spider。焊的火紅的鈑金 _（當然要是紅的！）_ 配上黝黑的皮革座椅──他花在這輛車的里程數比其他的車子都還多。疾駛過太平洋濱海公路，海洋所折射出的湛藍似無止盡的從他左邊劃過，隨著引擎的加速，彎道像是參考用般地被他拋在腦後，滑行而過如同沙粒掠過指尖，而他當時是如此地接近飛翔。  
  
  
  
Tony搖了搖頭，在喝下一大口冷掉的咖啡之前整理了一下他的思緒，心不在焉地舉起手再一次把襯衫衣領拉的更舒適更貼近他的肩膀。  
  
  
他在進到臥室之前把咖啡喝完，用肩膀將房門推開後，Tony的雙眼視線從床尾一路往上停在Steve的睡顏上。  
  
  
_上帝啊_ 。  
          
  
沒有一個男人會被允許看起來如此 _該死的_ 性感，同時又像個天殺的睡著的天使！這一點都不公平，這就像是莫內有著他風光的那段時間或是花花女郎為西斯汀教堂天花板上的男士們做了篇特刊。  
  
  
Tony嘆了口氣。他 _完全_ 陷進去了。  
  
  
Steve正在保持他像是一個海星一般，面朝下然後將四肢伸往每個方向，把Tony在加州特大雙人床那過度柔軟的床墊當作一個很大的挑戰。他背部的曲線裸露在外，白淨的皮膚被深色的床單襯托著，想來一定是因為Tony急著去泡咖啡而把被子掀開來的。  
  
  
_噢，真糟糕。_  
  
  
努力地壓抑住突然想要拉開被子的慾望，真的只是偷看一下，Tony將空馬克杯放上床頭櫃。他花了點時間找尋最好的位置躺進去，一個可以讓他可以有足夠的空間，同時又最能降低吵醒Steve的可能性的位置。這個男人突然被驚醒的時候可是一點都不天使的。  
  
  
Tony計算出最佳的位置之後，便輕手輕腳地鑽進Steve右手臂底下，將他的臉朝向Steve的後腦勺，這樣就能把他的鼻子埋進那人睡亂、濃密的金髮當中了。Tony蜷縮在Steve身旁，深吸著來自Steve洗髮精的潮濕香氣，然後將一隻手臂環繞住他的腰部。Tony閉上雙眼讓自己放鬆在Steve溫暖、強壯的懷抱當中，只要一下就好，然後他就會──  
  
  
下一秒Tony知道的，便是有一個親吻撫過他的額頭。他眨眨眼，又眨了一次，抬起頭才發現Steve正挑著眉低頭看著他。  
  
  
「你穿著我的襯衫。」Steve將他的手掌滑至Tony的身側，抓起襯衫衣襬握在拳頭中然後輕輕使力把Tony拉的更近一些。  
  
  
「不能讓咖啡機看著我裸體，不是嗎？」Tony止住了一個哈欠然後在Steve低下頭在他髮間輕聲笑著時，抬起手用力揉了揉雙眼。「而且，它聞起來像你。」  
  
  
Steve的笑聲最後停在Tony的額頭上伴隨著一聲滿足的嘆息。Tony靠得更進去了點，把臉埋進Steve的脖子之中在再深吸一口氣。這裡，再靠近一點，Tony想，他可以舉出每一種組成Steve味道的成分，每一種都能喚起一個回憶如此於愉悅到Tony覺得Steve是無法再奢求的，多麼美好的事物。  
  
  
那些氣味之中有著皮革味，當然，是從他的制服來的，還有他所使用的肥皂帶來的清爽香味。以及Steve花費了許多下午在他的摩托車上，拴緊螺栓和潤滑輪胎的同時偏過頭對著Tony投射調笑的眼神時沾上摩托車機油所帶來的一點模糊的提示。也有著炭筆灰，是傍晚當Tony又待在車庫裡敲敲打打時在一旁畫圖所留下的，還有那Tony沒有辦法完全分辨出名字的，Steve似乎每次都會從公園晨跑後所帶回來的，生氣勃勃、充滿戶外氣息的味道。還有不知怎麼地，總有個溫暖的橡木味會讓Tony想起他們第一次在大樓的陽台上一起分享他最上等的威士忌。 _那也是他們第一次親吻。_  
  
  
這麼多的氣味，這麼多的回憶，在Tony的腦海裡旋轉在一塊，組成一條將他和Steve聯繫在一起的鎖鏈。當他終於想起Steve聞起來像甚麼時，他用力閉起雙眼，將自己放鬆在Steve所給予的溫暖中。  
  
  
那並不只是皮革，摩托車機油或是任何回憶和氣味的結合體，是其他東西，徹底的完整了他和他們，是他從來不敢渴望的──  
  
  
是 _家_ 的味道。  
  
  
他想他一定是發出了某種聲音，因為Steve放開了他的衣襬，將一根手指放在Tony的下巴底下，輕輕抬起讓棕色的大眼對上湛藍。  
  
  
「一切都還好嗎？」  
  
  
「喔，Steve……當然，我只是在想我得花多少心力才能說服下一期的美國隊長漫畫變成香味刮刮卡*。」(Scratch-and-Sniff，一種刮下去會散發出香味的卡片)  
  
  
Steve露出了一個貓咪般的微笑，那個Tony認出了那是只會給他的，嘴角微微彎起，甜甜的笑容，然後傾下身將一個吻印在他的唇瓣上。那是個慵懶──最適合星期天的吻，甜蜜又緩慢的。Steve笑著將笑聲吻進Tony的嘴裡，而Tony也止不住喘息地跟著他笑著。  
  
  
「真的，Tony？ _香味刮刮卡_ ？」 Steve翻翻白眼接著躺回原位，將Tony的頭枕在他的肩膀上然後以指尖梳過他的褐色髮絲。  
  
  
「嘿，他們會把香料混進你的汗裡可不是我的錯啊。」Tony對著自己說出的笑話咯咯笑著，咕噥地回答了Steve的問題，而他的笑聲不斷地從Steve的胸膛中間傳出，因為他正在努力地把自己埋進去。  
  
  
當他們終於抓回自己的呼吸之後，Steve的指尖依然在Tony的髮梢撫著，同時開口。  
  
  
「Tony？」  
  
  
Tony _哼哼_ 了兩聲作為回答，很明顯的因為想要努力組出人類的文字而花了 _太多_ 的精力阻止自己像個被寵壞的貓咪一樣呼嚕呼嚕叫。  
  
  
「早安。」  
  
  
「早安，Cap。」  
  
  
Tony想了想，他還是沒有 _完全_ 放棄要撰寫那篇詩文。  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is Kelly, not a while ago I got the account so now it would be SeijiShun! :) It's the same person just in case some of the translation that I asked for is using Kelly.  
> 這是人生第一篇翻譯阿到現在才貼上來XDDD


End file.
